


Will You Move in with Me?

by kinky_goodness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult baby, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Infantilism, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Extreme Kinks, Toys, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_goodness/pseuds/kinky_goodness
Summary: Rick and Noah have been dating for a long time and Noah is ready for Rick to move in with him (or the other way around, he isn't committed), but Rick seems hesitant to make the move. He tells Noah it's about a certain...fetish of his.This is very very dirty smut that I kind of just had to write. Read the tags! If you don't like, don't read! If you do like, please read and review! This is my first time working with age-play, so I'd love some feedback!!





	Will You Move in with Me?

Friday evenings are almost everybody’s favourite time of any week. People who worked very hard through the week finally get to stretch their legs and have their first break. People who live away from family tend to come home on Friday evening, so it’s a good time for the whole family. People who lead busy lives but also have a relationship to keep up with get their date nights on Friday. For a certain raven-haired 22-year old living in New York City, all of these were true, except it was a Thursday evening. The Thursday before Easter.  _ Oh goodie, a three day weekend, but followed by Spring break, so I get 10 days off. _ He was in his fourth year of undergrad at NYU, so the week was always stressful, juggling his time between making it to lectures, scheduling meetings with professors about his thesis and also trying to keep up with all his readings and assignments. Philosophy majors always had a particularly hard time because of how abstract the field was. So, yes, he was delighted to be able to stretch his legs on his couch while waiting for his lasagna to bake, and watch TV instead of typing away on his laptop. The raven lived a little too far away from family - they were all the way in Vancouver, so he wouldn’t get to see them just because it was a weekend. However, he did get to see his lover, which led right into the next line. His lover was also always very busy, so the two barely spent any time with each other during the week. They weren’t living together yet, so it was difficult to see each other. But, they had promised that every Friday night would be a date night (though this week, Thursday had worked). This raven-haired 22-year old was Noah Chan - a Chinese Canadian in America for his undergrad studies. He had pin straight, pitch black hair, like his father, who was of Chinese descent, and he had deep blue-green eyes, like his mother who was of German and French descent, though the shape of his eyes was somewhat in between European and Chinese. Noah was around average height and weight. He was around 5’8 and looked quite skinny, though his weight was average. He didn’t look unhealthily skinny though. He looked fit, and he did have a slight bit of muscle. 

 

His lover was a 30-year old Mexican man - Ricardo Alvarez, Rick for short.  _ Yes, a man. _ Noah was sick and tired of people reconfirming if he was dating a man. Sure, he hadn’t ever dated a man before Rick, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t date a man. He had always labelled himself as bisexual, so the fact that his family and friends were making a deal out of it now was really fraying his nerves. Now, Noah hadn’t ever considered himself short, or small, but when he had first met Rick at the gay bar, he had felt  _ puny _ . Rick was 6’5 and very well built. He was muscular and fit and it made Noah all but drool the first time he laid eyes on Rick. Rick had a golden-brown skin tone and had dark brown, curly hair. He kept it fairly short, but the tips were still curly enough. In Noah’s opinion, Rick had the most lovely eyes of anyone he knew. They were this dark hazel colour and every time Noah looked into them, he could feel his heart melt a little more than before. They had been dating for about a year and a half, and were finally at the stage of considering moving in together. Rick had always seemed a bit hesitant when the topic of cohabitation came up, so a few days back, Noah had asked him why over text, figuring it was probably easier for Rick to tell him over text rather than in person. Here was their conversation.

 

**N:** Hey, love. So I’m glad that last night, we could finally talk a little bit about moving in together. In my mind, it’s been a topic I’ve been trying to bring up for a long time, so even if it was over the phone, it was nice to know that you’re also there. I can’t help but feel like there’s something holding you back from it, though. I just thought it might be easier to type than say, so if you want to tell me about it, go right ahead. (Sent on Monday, April 10, 2017, at 11:02)

 

**R:** Hey, babe. Gosh, you’re really the cutest, aren’t you? Well, while I agree that it’s easier to type than say in terms of my nerves, I don’t think I could explain it well over text, and it does require explanation. How about I tell you this Friday? (Received on Monday, April 10, 2017, at 13:27)

 

**N:** Okay… Can I maybe know what the gist? I’m curious now! (Sent on Monday, April 10, 2016, at 13:31)

 

**R:** Well. This isn’t the best way to put it, and it’ll probably just make you ask a thousand more questions, but I’d really appreciate it if you hold them for after I’ve actually spoken to you about it, okay love? Basically, there’s just this fetish that I have had for a long time, and in my mind, somewhere, I’d kind of decided that I’d only move in with a lover who is actually okay with it, because if I moved in with a lover who wasn’t comfortable, and a day came when I wasn’t able to hold back, it would destroy our relationship. I’m not saying I don’t love you, babe. I just need to discuss this with you. In person. (Received on Monday, April 10, 2017, at 15:43)

 

That conversation had left Noah on edge for the rest of the week. Which was only three and a half days, but spending three and a half days trying to figure out a fetish in a world of fetishes, especially one that could get his Rick somewhat flustered, and definitely shy, was something that was very, very consuming. And very difficult. In the end, Noah couldn’t figure out what the fetish was at all. He had sighed and bit his lip, looking to the door every few seconds, waiting for the lock to turn. In his deep thought, the oven alarm started ringing. The raven jumped to his feet and slipped on his mittens, taking out his fresh, delicious vegetarian lasagna and setting it on the kitchen counter. He then turned the oven off and let the lasagna sit on the counter for a few minutes as he laid the table for them. He had a fairly neat place - it was a one bedroom apartment that he rented out for quite cheap. There was a spacious bathroom and a small, but well-equipped kitchen. There was also a huge balcony, which was lovely. It wasn’t too cheap, of course, considering it was in Uptown New York City, but it was as cheap as a beautiful unit like that could be. Just as Noah was setting out two wine glasses, the lock turned at the front door. He smiled and strode over to the door, looking up at his love, “Hey, sweetie..” Noah stood up on his toes to peck Rick’s lips. 

 

Rick returned the gesture with a smile and took his light jacket off. He hung it on the coat rack and smiled down at Noah, “Hey, babe. Something smells delicious.”

 

Noah nodded and walked back inside the house, to the dining table, leaving Rick to take his shoes off and follow him. He called out from there, “I made us lasagna! So that we can eat and, without further ado, talk about your fetish, because it’s been bothering the crap out of me!!”

 

Rick chuckled a bit as he walked to the dining area, which was attached to the living room, so actually visible from the front door. He smiled and looked over at the wine bottle, sitting on the table. He opened it and poured both of them half a glass each as Noah served them a piece of lasagna and a small piece of garlic bread (which he hadn’t made, just bought). Rick smiled and sat down once the table was laid, “Eager to talk fetishes, are we?”

 

Noah chuckled and sat down opposite from Rick, looking up at the man, “I can’t even tell you how eager. I  _ need _ to know what your fetish is.”

 

Rick nodded and sighed, “Okay, babe, but don’t blame me if you don’t like it. And if you don’t, then please wait till after we’re done dinner to kick me out. I’m starving, and this smells really good. Can I dig in?”

 

Noah raised his eyebrow. It wasn’t like Rick to be insecure about something. Rick was actually quite confident in himself most of the time, and that’s what made him such a wonderful dominant whenever they scened as dom/sub. Noah was a natural submissive, so it had worked really well - they were very compatible. Noah sighed and nodded, “Go ahead, dig in. I won’t kick you out before you’ve eaten your fill, but I want you to know that I don’t plan on kicking you out at all. Every time you’ve brought up any kink of yours, it’s always been very hot for me, and I’ve loved it. So why should this time be any different?” He also started eating as he spoke.

 

Rick shrugged and shook his head, “I don’t know, but it  _ is _ different.” He started eating and smiled, “Well, this is delicious, as usual! As is the wine, good choice!” He sighed and cleared his throat, looking up at Noah, making eye contact with the shorter male, “So. You remember how a short while back, we played around with the Daddy Kink?”

 

Noah nodded and gulped, feeling his cheeks tint a little at the memory. There was a lot of extreme stuff they had done, but one of the most extreme was the roleplay scene they had done a few months back of a ‘Dad’ raping his ‘son’. It was hands down, one of the most humiliating and arousing things Noah had ever done. “Yeah.. I remember that. If this is anything like that, I’m already really liking the sound of it.”

 

Rick bit his lip for a few seconds, then started, “It is, kind of. But not quite. I...would be interested in a 24x7 dom/sub relationship, based in Daddy kink.”

 

Noah tilted his head, “What? So I call you Daddy all the time? I’m Daddy’s favourite little boy?”

 

Rick sucked in a sharp breath at that and gulped, “T-There’s more… I want you to actually be little… Behave like a child. Dress like a child. Not outside, of course, when you’re at work, we won’t do this, but as long as you’re not at work, it’s a 24x7 Dom Daddy/Little Boy relationship.”

 

Noah shook his head in confusion, “Okay, I’m a little lost now. I got the 24x7 part, and that it isn’t in effect while I work. But what about the Dom Daddy and Little Boy?”

 

Rick sighed, “I-It’s uh… Age-play. I want to take care of you. Kind of a sexualized age regression for you. I want you to be like a baby for me to care for. Wearing diapers, needing changes, needing me to help you cum… But I don’t want it to be platonic either. I kind of...want to  _ take advantage _ of my baby… God, this sounds so wrong.”

 

Noah blinked in disbelief. He had never seen Rick so flustered. But he didn’t have the luxury of seeing Rick’s face, because his own head looked straight down at his lap. He was  _ rock hard _ at the thought of all this. He gulped and looked at Rick, “I… I’m still a little confused, to be completely honest with you. But I want it. I know you probably don’t believe me, because if you thought I’d accept, you wouldn’t be this flustered. But my member down there is telling me I really really want this.”

 

Rick coughed a little as the wine went down the wrong passage at that line. “N-Noah, baby… I really don’t think you understand the extent that I’m talking about.”

 

Noah smiled sneakily and licked his lips lewdly, “Isn’t it Daddy’s job to make me understand?” He said once he was done eating his fill. 

 

Rick growled a bit in arousal and grinned back at Noah, his dominant side turning on, almost like a lightswitch, “Okay, well, I suppose I should teach you. Remember to safeword out when you’re finding this too much. I’m going to use this long weekend to teach you all about infantilism. And then you’re going to tell me at the end of the weekend, whether or not you want me to move in.” His face softened before he continued, “If you don’t that’s fine. We can still be together if you want, I’ll still love you. It just means I can’t risk living with you, because I don’t want to destroy our relationship. So let’s use this weekend as a trial round?”

 

Noah nodded and stood up, “Okay.”

 

Rick nodded and smirked, “Good, now let me lay down some rules.” Noah nodded, so Rick continued. “First, and foremost, you will always call me ‘Daddy,’ though I don’t mind if, once in awhile, ‘Master’ slips out. Secondly, you will always wear a diaper, at home or outside. Even if you’re at work. A diaper is a must, and rule 3 explains why.” He pulled out a small bottle of pills and handed it to Noah, before carrying on, “Take two of these every day. It’s a short-term incontinence pill. In case you decide you don’t want this, you will be able to regain your bladder control about three days after you stop taking the pills. If you decide you do like it, I will get you pills that will make you incontinent in the long term, so you will have to relearn how to control your bladder, if it gets there.” Rick watched as Noah took two pills and swallowed them with a sip of wine. He grinned and pet the raven head, “There’s a good boy. But good boys don’t drink wine, now do they?” Noah gulped and pushed the glass of wine to Rick, pouring himself a glass of water and letting the older male continue, “Very good. Now, obviously, we didn’t plan this, so I don’t have some things that I would like to have in the future, if this continues. But I did bring a box of large diapers, a stuffed animal, and a dummy. And some of our toys are already here, so I think that’ll be a good start.”

 

Noah nodded and gulped, “And the pills? How long will they take to affect me?”

 

Rick smiled and picked Noah up, almost effortlessly, carrying him to the bedroom bridal style. On his way there, he also paused to pick up his bag, in which all the important things were. Once in the bedroom, he set Noah down on the bed, “They’ll take effect soon. But now, I want to set the most important rule. Because you will have to behave like a baby, you can’t go around doing big boy things on your own. You have to call Daddy. Now, let’s get you all changed.”

 

“Okay,” Noah nodded and reached for the buttons of his shirt, clearly not understanding what Rick had meant by those words, when Rick grabbed his hand with a grin.

 

The older man looked down at the student in pity almost, “See, I was hoping you would do that, because I would just absolutely  _ love _ to teach you, the hard way, that babies can’t take their clothes off.” He let go of Noah’s hand for a quick moment, reaching under the bed and retrieving their box of toys and apparatus that they used. He pulled out three sets of fluffy handcuffs (hold on, you’ll see why they owned three), and attached one to Noah’s wrists, trapping them against the headboard. He then used one handcuff on each of Noah’s ankles, tying them up to the footboard so they were spaced out quite a bit. “You look beautiful. And you’re going to look lovely once I get you changed into your diaper and soft pyjamas..”

 

Noah blushed deeply and just lay there, a little limp, as Rick moved his arms around to get his shirt off, taking off a cuff to get the sleeve out of his hand, but then putting the cuff right back on his wrist. Rick did the same for his pants and boxers, removing the cuff on an ankle for a second to get the leg off, then clasping it on again, before repeating it with the other side. He then walked over to Noah’s closet, looking through it with critiquing eyes. He then lit up, pulling out a polka dotted pyjama set, “Personally, I’d want you in an animal onesie, but I think this will work for now.”

 

Noah was so overwhelmed - being tied up and talked to in that dominating voice had sent him into subspace, and he really wasn’t following along with a lot of this, so that didn’t help - that he didn’t really say anything. He once again lay there as a doll for Rick to move around as he pleased and put on the pyjamas…only Rick didn’t. Noah looked over at Rick in confusion, “D-Daddy…?” 

 

Rick was over by his bag, seemingly fetching a few things, “Yeah, baby, just a second. Gotta get you a diaper, and gotta clean you up first.” He retrieved a diaper, a couple of wet wipes and some powder from the bag, then set everything on the bed. “How do you feel? Any different? Do you want to pee?”

 

Noah tilted his head, “Not really… I don’t think so…”

 

Rick nodded and quickly lifted Noah’s already spread legs, “That means the pill has started taking effect. You didn’t drink too much, so I don’t think you’ll go now, but whenever your body needs to, you will, without being able to stop yourself. At that time, I want you to call me, okay?” As Rick spoke, he was wiping Noah’s bottom with a wet wipe. Noah nodded and let Rick move him around, then apply powder to his round ass. Rick grinned, “Oh baby, your round, tight ass is going to look so lovely in a diaper.” He slid the thick, padded diaper under Noah’s body and quickly strapped it up, smiling down at his work, “Work of art, you are~”

 

Noah squirmed a bit in discomfort, not used to the feeling of a diaper on him. He struggled a bit in his cuffs. “Daddy… I don’t like it…”

 

Rick nodded and pet Noah’s head, “You’ll get used to it, my baby boy.. Now, let’s get these pyjamas on.” Working much like he had to get them off, Rick swiftly got the pyjama set on him, caressing his cheek. “Perfect, baby.” He reached up to undo the cuffs and on his wrists, but then redid them once they weren’t attached to the headboard, so Noah’s wrists were only bound to one another. Rick then pulled off the cuffs from his right ankle only, leaving the left on. He smiled and stroked Noah’s cheek again, answering his doubts and confusions before he even had a chance to ask them, “So, Noah. I’m going to give you your dummy and stuffed toy, and leave you in this room for a little bit. You’re not used to being a baby, so rather than me forcing it on you, it will be better if I leave you for a bit, at least until you pee in your diaper, and then you’ll be able to act like the baby you are. Is that okay?”

 

Noah nodded and squeaked out, “Okay, Daddy. I’ll call you if I need a change…”

 

Rick nodded and smiled, handing Noah an elephant dummy, and a fairly big brown stuffed teddy bear (if it was placed at Noah’s feet, it would probably extend till just above his knee), “Good baby… Try not to think about the diaper. Think about me, or about how old you want to regress to when you’re with me. Try to think about something else, and then you’ll just let go in the diaper. I promise you’ll like it..”

 

Noah gulped and nodded, so Rick kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving the boy cuffed to the bed by one ankle, and his wrists also cuffed to each other. He looked at the elephant dummy with a bit of a blush and put it in his mouth, sucking on it. He could feel a wave rushing over him. A kind of subspace, but also a headspace, where he could pretend to be a three year old boy and there was no problem. He wanted to act more like a baby, and be taken care of. Already, in such little time, he’d started liking it so much. He wrapped his hands around the bear and held him close to his chest. “Bear.. I’ll name you...Mr. B!!” Noah couldn’t help but think about all the babies he’d met, and think about how he could be more like a baby. Well, for one, he would have to refer to himself in the third person. And maybe start dropping some of his R’s. It would also be helpful to take those pills regularly, because, good lord, he wanted to be Rick’s baby forever. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt really really nice to be taken care of, but even more than that, it felt so absolutely humiliating. To be put in a diaper and left in the room to pee himself. Sure, Rick and Noah had done watersports, a lot of it. But this was just the next level of humiliation. It was on par with Rick peeing inside Noah’s ass and pushing a buttplug in after pulling out to leave Noah’s belly a little inflated with Rick’s piss. Yes they had done that, they were quite extreme. Noah felt his cock throb a bit in the memory. He whimpered and hugged the bear tighter.  _ No, no, no, if I get hard, it’ll just hurt to pee. _ He squirmed a bit and pressed the bear to his stomach. As he did, he seemed to have pressed his bladder, because his diapers were filled with a wet warmth. Noah felt himself tear up a little bit and he tried to call out for his Daddy, but it came out as just loud incoherent syllables. Still, Rick was by him in a second, cradling Noah’s head to his chest, “Hey, baby… Did you go? How did it feel? You can use your big words to describe it.”

 

Noah immediately nuzzled into Rick and took a deep breath, “Daddy… I-It feels really warm, b-but kind of a nice warmth… A-And it was so embarrassing, peeing myself like this…”

 

Rick nodded and kissed Noah’s head, “I’ll get you changed really quick, okay?”

 

Noah shook his head rapidly and held Rick’s sleeve, “D-Daddy… Noah wanna...go pee-pee.”

 

The older man felt his heart melt at the baby-talk. Rick tilted his head, touching Noah’s diaper, adoring the warm, wet feeling of it, “Sweetie, you’ve already gone.”  _ God, I just want to hold him down like a real baby and make him take it _ . It wasn’t that Rick was a pedophile. In fact, a real child would probably be a huge turn-off for him (though he loved kids in a platonic sense). However, he just loved the helplessness that comes with being a child. Children are incapable of taking care of themselves, and children are so trusting, you could do anything to an adult baby.

 

Noah shook his head and bit his lip, “O-Other pee-pee… Then you can change Noah aftew..”

 

Rick just wanted to cuddle Noah. He looked down at the helpless boy and smiled, “Do you want Daddy to do it, or Mr. B? I was right outside, so I could hear.. Would you like to feel Mr. B’s nose up in all your private places, baby~?” He smiled and undid the pyjama pants, pulling them just below Noah’s knees. 

 

Noah bit his lip and nodded, “O-Okie, Daddy… N-Noah wan’ Mr. B to help Noah go pee-pee.”

 

Rick nodded and kissed Noah briefly, pressing the bear quite firmly against Noah’s crotch before starting to move it around rather roughly. He was jerking his baby off with a bear and Rick’s own member couldn’t help but harden painfully at that. It was quite soon that Noah moaned loudly and came into his diapers. Rick smiled and sat with Noah for a moment, coddling him, but then quickly got a fresh change and cleaned him up before tossing the old diaper. “Anything you want Daddy to do before putting on your diaper again?”

 

Noah blushed lightly and nodded, “Can Daddy please go pee-pee in Noah? N-Not number 1..” Rick gulped and found himself unable to hold back any more. He pushed his pants and underwear down, pulling out his cock. Noah blushed at the sight of the hardness and smiled at Rick, “N-Noah prepawe befowe…”

 

Rick nodded and smiled, “You don’t have to drop the R’s if it’s difficult.. You’re plenty like a baby even otherwise. Thanks for the effort though.” Noah chuckled a bit and nodded as Rick slowly pushed himself inside Noah. It was fast. Rick had apparently been holding back since he cuffed Noah up at the beginning of all this. He thrust himself all the way inside Noah, then started moving in fast, hard thrusts. It was all too soon that he had cum inside Noah with a soft groan. He smiled and kissed Noah’s head, “My perfect baby boy… Would you like a plug inside you after I pull out?” Noah nodded, so Rick was only too happy to oblige. He pulled out and reached off the bed to pick up a small plug from their box, slipping it inside Noah before he cleaned Noah with another wet wipe and put another diaper on the boy.

 

Noah smiled and looked up at Rick, whispering happily, “I want to be your baby, Daddy… So please, move in with me.” He picked up his dummy and put it in his mouth.

 

Rick smiled and nodded, laying down beside Noah, “We’ll have to get you a big crib so I don’t have to cuff you to the bed to make sure you don’t fall… But, I’d love to move in, baby boy.”


End file.
